harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Wiking/brudnopis
Brudnopis Minerwa McGonagall (urodzona 4 października 1925 roku) była nauczycielką Transmutacji w Hogwarcie, w latach 1956 - 1998, a także opiekunką Gryffindoru i zastępcą dyrektora. Po śmierci Voldemorta, została dyrektorką Hogwartu. Rola w serii Nauczycielka McGonagall była surową nauczycielką, ale mimo tego była darzona szacunkiem przez prawie wszystkich uczniów. Potrafiła utrzymać w klasie ciszę, bez podnoszenia głosu. McGonagall jest jednym z kilkunastu zarejestrowanych animagów w Wielkiej Brytaniii. Potrafi zamieniać się w kota, który wokół oczu miał obwódki, kształtem przypominające noszone przez nią okulary. McGonagall miała także drugie oblicze. Oprócz natury surowego nauczyciela, była fanatyczką Quidditcha, o czym świadczy fakt, że potrafiła nagiąć przepisy, by jej dom mógł wygrać szkolny puchar quidditcha. Przykładem takiego postępowania, jest wydanie pozwolenia na posiadanie własnej miotły przez Harry'ego Pottera, gdy był on na pierwszym roku. Przepisy mówiły jednak, że pierwszorocznym nie wolno posiadać własnych mioteł. Minerwa uważała, że inne formy magii są mniej szlachetne i bardziej proste, niż sztuka transmutacji. Przekonanie to odnosiło się w szczególności do wróżbiarstwa, przedmiotu, którego McGonagall bardzo nie lubiła i przez to nie wyrażała się pochlebnie na temat Sybilli Trelawney, która nauczała wróżbiarstwa w Hogwarcie. Złą sławę zyskała sobie poprzez zadawanie długich i skomplikowanych prac domowych. Było tylko kilka wydarzeń, w których Minerwa pokazywała swoje łagodniejsze oblicze. Na przykład, gdy dała Harry'emu Potterowi i Ronowi Weasleyowi pozwolenie, na odwiedzenie Hermiony Granger w skrzydle szpitalnym, gdy była spetryfikowana. Miała wtedy łzy w oczach. Innym przykładem może być fakt, że gdy podczas Bożego Narodzenia Hagrid pocałował ją, zaśmiała się i oblała rumieńcem. No one could have ever been in any doubt as to who was in charge when Professor McGonagall was teaching a class – even Dolores Umbridge was treated with very little respect (and a good deal of contempt) when attempting to assert her authority in McGonagall's classroom. She tolerates no misbehaviour and commanded the attention of the whole of her class. Unlike Professor Severus Snape, she is also careful to take an even-handed approach to discipline with all pupils, punishing those from her house even when this could mean losing the House Cup. Opiekunka Gryffindoru Professor McGonagall was the Head of Gryffindor house, and as such one of Harry Potter's most important mentors at Hogwarts. She supported him in his struggles against Dolores Umbridge and in the Triwizard Tournament, warning him to be careful---advice Harry did not always heed. Harry demonstrated his gratitude to McGonagall's years of teaching when he defended her against Amycus Carrow in Deathly Hallows. In her Gryffindor capacity, it is unlikely that she would have taken her usual unbiased approach to discipline as far as to harm her beloved Quidditch team. Indeed, when she caught Harry disobeying Madam Hooch's instructions and flying a broomstick having been told not to in his first year (albeit in an attempt to retrieve Neville's Remembrall from Malfoy), her reaction was to appoint him Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team rather than to punish him. However, she does support Snape in giving Harry detention on the day of the final Quidditch match in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, after Harry attacks Draco Malfoy with the Sectumsempra spell. This one small distraction aside, however, Minerva McGonagall is strict, straight and fair at all times. She was also fiercely supportive of Professor Dumbledore's reign as Headmaster, and being Deputy Headmistress, is his natural successor as Head of Hogwarts. Dyrektorka Upon Albus Dumbledore's death in 1997, McGonagall became Headmistress of Hogwarts. However, subsequent to Voldemort's takeover of the Ministry of Magic, Severus Snape was appointed Headmaster and McGonagall returned to teaching Transfiguration and leading Gryffindor House. (Voldemort, believing Snape to be loyal to him, wanted Snape as headmaster so that he could exercise control over magical education.) It is outside the scope of the Harry Potter story to know the identities of her successors as Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House. Professor McGonagall is a leading member of the Order of the Phoenix, and played a pivotal role in the final battle of the series, the Battle of Hogwarts in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. With help from Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood, she incapacitated the Death Eaters Amycus and Alecto Carrow and drove Severus Snape out of the castle; she then led the teachers and other defenders of Hogwarts in battle against the Death Eaters. Although Snape's true loyalty was revealed to lie with Dumbledore, he is killed by Voldemort, and it is assumed that McGonagall resumes her rightful role as Headmistress. Emerytura In an interview after the publication of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, J. K. Rowling said that Hogwarts had a different Head by the time Harry Potter's children arrived in 2017, saying that McGonagall was "getting on a bit". So we can assume that McGonagall retired some years after the events of the final book and will not be Head in the time of the children featured in the Epilogue. (Dumbledore, however, became Headmaster at an age greater than that at which McGonagall retired.)